This invention relates to an elevator connector. More particularly it concerns an elevator connector designed with an opening for passage of a pipe having a socket, a locking jaw complementary fitting in the elevator connector being arranged to be able to come to a stop against the socket when the pipe is lifted.
During work on a drill floor an elevator is often used for lifting of pipes in and at the drilling centre. The pipe with the pipe socket is first displaced through an opening in the elevator connector whereafter locking jaws are displaced into the elevator connector as shown in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,897. The locking jaws come to a stop against the pipe socket when the pipe is lifted.
Known elevator connectors having locking jaws are adapted to a certain pipe dimension. To be able to use different pipe dimensions in the same elevator connector, the elevator connector may be provided with clamping jaws arranged to be able to grip the pipe and thereby take up diameter variations.
Devices of this sort may render an uncertain connection between the elevator connector and the pipe, which is hardly acceptable during lifting operations. Unnecessary wear may also take place on the pipes in the contact area for the clamping jaws.